That Is My Lollipop?
by LadySsi
Summary: JANGAN PERNAH BERBAGI LOLIPOP DENGAN KRIS ATAU DIA AKAN GANAS SAAT ITU JUGA [ TaoRis/KrisTao Fanfiction ] [ YAOI/BL ]


THIS IS YOUR LOLLIPOP!

Tittle : That Is My Lollipop?

Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya. Mereka punya Tuhan,Orang Tua dan SMENT

Author: LadySsi

Cast: Huang Zi Tao EXO

Wu Yi Fan EXO

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT :))

More Typo here

Summary: JANGAN PERNAH BERBAGI LOLIPOP DENGAN KRIS ATAU DIA AKAN GANAS SAAT ITU JUGA

1

2

3

4

5

...

Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Lorong-lorong sekolah yang hanya diterangi oleh 3 lampu itu membuat hawa dingin menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bukanlah seorang penakut, pemanja iya. Menghilangkan rasa takut itu, dia bersiul siul pelan dan bermain dengan kunci loker nya. Melemparkan ke atas lalu menangkapnya layaknya seorang yang sangat keren. Lalu si pria kelahiran Qingdao itu berbelok ke arah kiri dan berjalan beberapa meter ke arah loker nya yang banyak bertempelkan stiker. Bukan, itu bukan stikernya. Itu stiker para penggemar nya+para stalkernya. Contohnya ya seperti ini, ada lolipop yang bertempelkan dengan stiker dan sticky note bertuliskan 'Have A Nice Day Huang Zi. This is Your Lollipop. I Love You No More' oh dan jangan lupakan gambar stiker itu adalah gambar sebuah bibir yang tebal dan merah dan bagian bawah bibir itu bertuliskan 'CHU!'.

" Sangat mirip dengan nama lagu. Okay Thanks " komentar Zi Tao lalu mengambil lolipop itu dan membuang stiker nya lalu memakan lolipop itu. Zi Tao yang lupa akan tujuannya disini tadi langsung membuka loker nya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat isi lokernya. Yap, ada hadiah lagi di lokernya. Sekotak coklat dengan berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah. Zi Tao terkikik kecil lalu mengambil kotak itu dengan sebelah tangannya, terdapat secarik kertas disana. Zi Tao menaruh kembali kotak itu dan mengambil kertas berwarna putih. Emutan lolipop itu membuat bibirnya yang tadinya merah bertambah kemerahan. Zi Tao langsung membaca isi surat itu.

_' Hey, kau suka hadiah ku? Maaf, di saat Valentine begini aku hanya memberi sekotak coklat dan sebatang lolipop. Sedangkan penggemar lainmu memberi boneka. Tahun depan, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kalung. Oh iya, Happy Valentine Huang Zi. Semoga kau cepat tahu siapa aku ini. Dan, Aku Mencintaimu! '_

Zi Tao benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Stalkernya satu ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin penasaran siapa ia sebenarnya. Zi Tao membuang lolipop itu ke tong sampah yang berada pas disebelah lokernya dan mengambil kotak coklat itu dan menutup pintu lokernya. Lalu berlari ke arah kelas sambil membawa kotak merah itu.

THIS IS YOUR LOLILLPOP!

Sesampainya di kelas, Zi Tao duduk di pojokan kelas yang disana tasnya berada dan lalu membuka kotak coklat itu. Zi Tao bertambah senyum. Isi coklat itu mungkin ada 10 buah dan semua nya berbentuk hati. Zi Tao mengambil satu buah coklat itu dan memakannya. _Ini rasa_ _coklat-vanila_ pikirnya dan mengambil lagi satu buah coklat dan memakannya lagi. Kali ini rasanya coklat-stroberi. Zi Tao benar-benar senang dengan hadiah Valentine kali ini. Padahal hadiah ini adalah hadiah yang bisa dikatakan sudah 'mainstream' tetapi ia sangat senang dengan coklat ini. Malah, salah satu penggemar nya tadi ada yang membelikannya sebuah ponsel yang dikatakan cukup mahal tanpa membungkusnya terlebih dahulu. Zi Tao memakan coklat-coklat manis itu dan di dalam kotak itu hanya tersisa 4 coklat. Zi Tao lalu menutup kotak coklat itu dan menaruh nya di bawah laci meja nya. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengambil buku di dalam tas nya dan membuka asal-asalan. Di otaknya masih terpikir, siapa penggemarnya yang sangat istimewa ini? Lagi, Zi Tao terkikik kecil dan mulai menggigit kecil penanya.

" Hentikan kegiatan gigit menggigit pena itu. Menjijikan! " Ia menghadap ke arah kanan ketika mendengar ejekan atau ledekan suara laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Zi Tao menatap sinis kearah Kris si pria sombong berkacamata itu dan berkata " Bilang saja kau envy dengan hadiah ku. Penggemar ku lebih banyak dari penggemarmu " Kris yang sedari tadi menghadap lurus ke depan langsung menghadap Zi Tao yang berada di kirinya.

" Envy? Padamu? Cih, percaya diri sekali kau! "

Zi Tao menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menjawab balasan Kris. Lalu ia memasang earphone nya dan menusuknya di lubang mp3 nya. Setelahnya ia memejamkan mata mendengar alunan musik balad itu. Untung saja Mr Roy tak masuk mengajar dan kelasnya hari ini dikatakan vacum of power oleh Mr Roy.

THIS IS YOUR LOLLIPOP!

Bel sekolah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Kelas tampak kosong yah kecuali pria yang dianggap Zi Tao menyebalkan yang masih santai membaca buku yang berada di kursi sampingnya. Zi Tao yang dalam keadaan bingung mengingat laki-laki ini jika mendengar bel pulang sekolah dia akan bergegas memasukan buku buku nya kedalam tas dan berlari keluar kelas menghampiri teman sekarib nya yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

" Hey Kris, kau tak pulang? "

" Aku menunggumu "

Jawaban santai Kris dianggapi belakan mata Zi Tao, dan tanpa arahan, pipi nya menyemburkan warna merah merona. Sambil gugup, ia menbalas jawaban Kris.

" K,,kenapa menungguku? Ayo pulang. Sekarang sudah sore. " Zi Tao menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan beranjak dari duduknya sambil menggandeng tas nya dipunggung. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan hangat Kris menyentuh lengan dinginnya. Zi Tao membalikan badannya dan menghadap Kris. Kris menghela napas dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Zi Tao. Dan dengan refleks, Kris memeluk tubuh Zi Tao.

" Kris.. "

" Aku mencintaimu! " Zi Tao membelakan matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kris. Ia menatap mata Kris dalam-dalam " Hey! Jangan bercanda! "

" Bagaimana dengan coklat buatanku? Kau suka? Aku lebih suka rasa coklat-vanila itu. Apakah kau menyukainya juga? " Zi Tao sekali lagi membelakkan matanya.

" Jadi kau? "

" Aku stalker dan penggemarmu. Oh iya bagaimana dengan lollipop itu? Apa enak?"

" Astaga kau! " Kris bukannya menjawab malah memeluk Zi Tao dan mencium keningnya. Kris tersenyum begitupun Zi Tao. Lalu, Kris mengambil lollipop yang ada di tasnya dan membuka bungkusnya.

" Wanna share that lollipop to me, Kris? " Kris tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Zi Tao.

" Of course Honey "

Dan sore itu juga, lollipop itu membuat arti penting bagi Zi Tao yaitu 'JANGAN PERNAH BERBAGI LOLIPOP DENGAN KRIS ATAU DIA AKAN GANAS SAAT ITU JUGA'

FIN!

Halow! Ladyssi here! Ini Fanfic baru buat yah jadi ga tanggung jawab ya kalo banyak typo atau apapun sekaligus. Oh iya, i hope you guys enjoy with this fic. May i say something crazy? Can you dear review my Fanfic? Thannks :**


End file.
